Funny and Smexy drabble serie
by Persian
Summary: The title say it all! It's a serie of funny and/or smexy drabbles with One Piece character. All the drabbles are OP characters/Reader. Read the Intro for more infos!
1. Intro

Hi everybody! So you came across my Drabble serie? Nice, nice! I hope you will enjoy them! I'll add more every time I can. My goal is to write a drabble for almost every character, but you, yes you, my dear reader, will be able to help me choose the next ones you want to see in the serie. Just review me and tell me which character you want to see next! I migh decide to put one of my favorite characters between two reader's choices but most of the time, I will follow the order you decide!

The first one will be about my number one favorite character, Captain Buggy-sama!


	2. Captain Buggy

You didn't know what to do. You didn't had any intentions when you asked him the damned question. You asked him only as a joke, without any sexual innuendo to it... But of course, he didn't understood it like you meant it... But actually... Maybe you DID want to know...

"Hey Buggy... With the power of your devil's fruit, you can separate any parts from your body, right?

-Well... yes, of course!

- Even your privates parts?"

Why? WHY? Why did you had to ask him that? You looked at him. He still had his smug smile on his face. And before you could react, he grabbed your waist and pulled you close to him, almost grinding his hips against you.

"Yes, I can..."

You gulped and you started to blush, a bit weirded out by the way your captain was acting, not sure if you should like it or if you should kick him where the sun don't shine. On the other side, it felt quite right. Buggy wasn't that bad after all, he had a slim yet muscular body and you couldn't help but like his voice. You were still trying to choose what you were supposed to do when he started to kiss and lick your neck... Then, you completely lost it...

"Buggy... I don't believe you... I need proofs...

-Alright, then... I guess I can show you some proofs..."

The clown captain locked the door of his cabin, making sure that no one would enter...

End

Coming up next : Captain Kuro, the sexy and smart captain of the Black Cat!


	3. Captain Kuro

You looked at him and gulped nervously, shifting your weight from one of your leg to another. He looked perfectly calm, with a small smirk on his face. His eyes never moved away from you when he replaced his glasses with the palm of his hand, like he do so often.

"You have second thoughts? The choice is simple... You share the same room as the rest of the crew, or you share my bed.

-But... why?

-Because I said so! I'm the captain after all"

His smirk grew a bit larger. When he was looking at you like that, you felt like a mouse being watched by a cat. When he started to strip down to his boxer, you couldn't help but stare at him. Then, got closer to you and started to remove your clothes while kissing and biting your neck. You let him do what he wanted to do with you, knowing that his plans always succeed anyway.

You did share Captain Kuro's bed that night, but I'm not sure that you got any sleep, though!

End

Coming up next : Sir Crocodile (M.0) the infamous yet sexy leader of Baroque works!


	4. Sir Crocodile

Why? Why did you do this? You knew that he could easily kill you if you did it. You swear that if you survive to whatever Crocodile had in mind for you, you'll kill Bon Kurei for daring you to do something so dangerous. Everything started that night, while you were drinking with Bon Kurei. You both had drank a bit too much and you admitted to him that you had a crush on Crocodile. Then, Bon Kurei dared you to grab his butt the next time you see him or he would tell to all Baroque Work that you had a crush on Crocodile. You weren't scared, thinking that he wouldn't remember the next day... But he drank less than you though and he perfectly remembered what he said to you. And that's how you end up trying to grab Crocodile's butt. Trying, because he reacted faster than you and pinned you to the wall even before your hand could reach his butt, his hook dangerously close to your neck.

"What were you trying to do?

-Hmmm, well... actually... I was... you see..."

You mumbled others senseless words as you started to blush. He smirked a bit and looked down at you. He was so tall! Even if you were quite tall, you had to look up to see his face. You were surprised to see that he seem amused.

"Were you trying to do something like this?"

When he said "this" his hand reached your butt, lightly squeezing it and making you gasp in surprise. He took the opportunity to kiss you and invade your mouth with his tongue. You couldn't help but hungrily kiss back. Crocodile lifted you a bit and you put your legs around his waist, making it easier for both of you to continue to make out. You eventually broke the kiss to breath. He smirked.

"I'll make you mine, my dear."

He took you in his arms, bridal style, and headed for his office.

End

Coming up next: Bentam (Mr. 2 Bon Kurei) the awesomest okama ever! (okama= japanese slang for transvestite! Yep!)


End file.
